Eric Whitacre
Eric Whitacre (born January 2, 1970) is a Grammy-winning American composer, conductor, and speaker, known for his choral, orchestral and wind ensemble music. He is also known for his "Virtual Choir" projects, bringing individual voices from around the globe together into an online choir.12 In March 2016, he was appointed as Los Angeles Master Chorale's first artist-in-residence at the Walt Disney Concert Hall. Contents 1 Biography 2 Style 3 Projects 3.1 Virtual Choir 3.2 Recording projects 3.3 Performance projects 4 Awards and honors 5 Works 5.1 Wind symphony 5.2 SATB choral 5.3 SSA choral 5.4 TTBB choral 5.5 Orchestral 5.6 Solo voice 5.7 Music theatre 5.8 Other arrangements 5.9 Film and television 6 References 7 External links Biography Born in Reno, Nevada, Whitacre studied piano intermittently as a child and joined a junior high marching band under band leader Jim Burnett. Later he played synthesizer in a techno-pop band, dreaming of being a rock star.34 Though he was unable to read music at the time, Whitacre began his full musical training while an undergraduate at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas, eventually taking a BM in Music Composition.3 Whitacre states that the first work that he sang, Mozart's Requiem, changed his life.3 He studied composition with Ukrainian composer Virko Baley and choral conducting with David Weiller, completing his BM in Music in 1995. Whitacre credits Weiller with the inspiration that put the young composer on the musical path.4 At 21 he wrote his setting of "Go, Lovely Rose" for his college choir and presented the composition as a gift to David Weiller. Whitacre went on to earn his master's degree in composition at the Juilliard School, where he studied with John Corigliano and David Diamond.45 At the age of 23 he completed his first piece for Wind Orchestra, Ghost Train, which has now been recorded over 40 times. Tom Leslie contributed to his interest in writing for wind ensembles.4 While at Juilliard he met his future wife, soprano Hila Plitmann, and two of his closest friends, composers Steven Bryant and Jonathan Newman. He lived in the state of Nevada until he was 25. He graduated in 1997 and moved to Los Angeles and following the success of Ghost Train, he decided to become a full-time professional composer.34 Whitacre's first album as both composer and conductor on Decca/Universal, Light & Gold,6 won a Grammy Award in 2012, and became the no. 1 Classical Album in the US and UK charts within a week of a release.7source needed Whitacre's second album, Water Night, was released on Decca in April 2012 and featured performances from his professional choir the Eric Whitacre Singers, the London Symphony Orchestra, Julian Lloyd Webber and Hila Plitmann. Whitacre has written for the London Symphony Orchestra and Chorus, Julian Lloyd Webber and the Philharmonia Orchestra, The Tallis Scholars , The King's Singers and the Minnesota Orchestra, among others. His musical, Paradise Lost: Shadows and Wings,8 won both the American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers Harold Arlen award and the Richard Rodgers Award, and earned 10 nominations at the Los Angeles Stage Alliance Ovation Awards. Whitacre also worked with film composer, Hans Zimmer, co-writing the Mermaid Theme for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. In 2011, he conducted the winning entries of the Abbey Road 80th Anniversary Anthem Competition, recording the London Symphony Orchestra and the Eric Whitacre Singers, in Abbey Road Studio 1. Whitacre's Soaring Leap initiative is a dynamic one-day workshop where singers, conductors and composers read, rehearse and perform several of his works.9 Whitacre has addressed the U.N. Leaders program and has given a TED talk on his virtual choirs project.10 He has addressed audiences at Oxford University, Harvard, The Economist, The World Economic Forum and the Seoul Digital Forum. From October to December 2010, Whitacre was a visiting Fellow at Sidney Sussex College, Cambridge, during Michaelmas (Autumn) Term.11source needed He composed a piece for the Choir of Sidney Sussex College, Cambridge and worked with students in masterclasses and workshops. He is now Composer in Residence at Sidney Sussex College, Cambridge University. Many of Whitacre's works have entered the standard choral and symphonic repertories and have become the subject of scholarly works and doctoral dissertations.needed Whitacre has worked with pop artists including Annie Lennox, Laura Mvula, Imogen Heap, Nicki Wells, and Marius Beck and performed at iTunes Festival in London on September 17, 2014. In 2016, Whitacre was appointed Artist in Residence with the Los Angeles Master Chorale. Style Whitacre Whitacre is probably best known for his choral works and both his choral and instrumental styles use pandiatonic clusters usually arranged in successively increasing or decreasing density. His work has been described as the "sort of music Vaughan Williams might have composed in the Cambridge branch of Dunkin' Donuts."12 Whitacre achieves this growth and decay by splitting voices divisi—in one case up to 18 parts. These sonorities can often be read as seventh or ninth chords, with or without added seconds and fourths. Whitacre makes frequent use of quartal, quintal, and secundal harmonies, and is also known for his use of unconventional chord progressionsneeded. His use of rhythm often involves mixed, complex, and/or compound meters. His pieces sometimes include frequent meter changes and unusual rhythmic patterns.needed Another trademark of Whitacre's pieces is the use of aleatoric and indeterminate sections, as well as unusual score instructions involving, in some cases, hand actions and/or props.13 Whitacre frequently composes his works as direct homages to the works of a number of poets, including Octavio Paz, Emily Dickinson, E. E. Cummings, Charles Anthony Silvestri, Robert Frost, Rumi and Federico García Lorca.3 Projects Virtual Choir Whitacre's Virtual Choir projects were inspired by a video sent to him of a young girl named Britlin Losee14 from Long Island, New York15 singing one of his choral pieces.16 He began with a test run of Sleep, then Lux Aurumque in 2009117 and then Sleep again in 2010. Whitacre's Virtual Choir performance of Lux Aurumque, has received 4.8 million views (as of August 2015), featuring 185 singers from 12 countries.1 Eric Whitacre's Virtual Choir 2.0, was released in April 2011 and involved over 2,000 voices from 58 countries.18 Virtual Choir 3, Water Night, written in 1995, combined 3746 submissions from 73 countries and was released in April 2012.1920 By the entry close date of 1 February 2012, 3,746 videos had been uploaded by 2,945 people in 73 countries, singing one or more parts of "Water Night". On 15 April, the 100-year anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic, the "Water Night" Virtual Choir video was shown in the new Titanic Belfast commemorative building. Virtual Choir 4, "Fly to Paradise," contains 8,409 videos from 5,905 people from 101 different countries. It launched at the Coronation Festival at Buckingham Palace/BBC1 on July 11, 2013. The Virtual Youth Choir, in association with UNICEF, launched at the Glasgow 2014 Commonwealth Games opening ceremony. It featured 2292 singers aged 18 and under from over 80 countries. Recording projects Whitacre's first album with Decca, Light & Gold, was released in October 2010. This album won the Grammy for Best Choral Performance in 2012.22 Whitacre's second album with Decca, Water Night, was released in April 2012 in the United States. Performance projects Whitacre, 2009 On 24 October 2010, he conducted an all-American programme with the London Symphony Orchestra and Chorus at the Barbican London in a performance that featured his commission for the London Symphony Chorus entitled Songs of Immortality. On 28 November 2010, he sat on the panel of judges for the final episode of Choir of the Year, broadcast on BBC Four and BBC Radio 3. In December 2010, Whitacre conducted the I Vocalisti choir in Hamburg, and was a guest conductor of the Christmas performance of the Berlin Rundfunkchor. In November 2010, Whitacre conducted Côrdydd, a Cardiff-based mixed choir, and friends in a concert of his work at the BBC Hoddinott Hall in the Wales Millennium Centre. He continues to develop his musical Paradise Lost: Shadows and Wings. A concert version was given at Carnegie Hall in 2010.24 Plans for the stage show and soundtrack extend into 2013. Whitacre is a founding member of BCM International, a quartet of composers consisting of himself, Steven Bryant, Jonathan Newman and James Bonney, which aspires to "enrich the wind ensemble repertoire with music unbound by traditional thought or idiomatic cliché."25 Whitacre made his BBC Proms debut with a late night Prom in 2012. In 2015, he returned to the Proms to conduct a programme of all-American music with the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, BBC Singers and BBC Chorus.26 In 2015, Whitacre wrote Deep Field for orchestra, chorus and mobile app; the piece was inspired by the Hubble Deep Field images and audience members play electronica from their smartphone apps.needed Awards and honors Whitacre has won awards from the Barlow international composition competition, American Choral Directors Association, American Composers' Forum and in 2001 became the youngest recipient everneeded of The Raymond W. Brock Commission given by the American Choral Directors Association.27 His musical Paradise Lost: Shadows and Wings earned him a Richard Rodgers Award and received 10 nominations at the 2007 Los Angeles Stage Alliance Ovation Awards. The album Cloudburst and Other Choral Works received a Grammy nomination in 2007 for Best Choral Performance. Later, his album "Light and Gold" won a Grammy for Best Choral Performance in 2012.28 Works Wind symphony Equus Ghost Train Triptych 1.Ghost Train 2.At The Station 3.Motive Revolution Godzilla Eats Las Vegas! Noisy Wheels of Joy October Sleep (choral transcription) The Seal Lullaby (choral transcription for wind symphony and piano) Lux Aurumque (transcription of the choral work, transposed a semitone lower from C-sharp minor to C minor) Cloudburst (choral transcription) Libertas Imperio (From Paradise Lost: Shadows and Wings) SATB choral A Boy and A Girl (poem by Octavio Paz) Alleluia (adapted from his October) Animal Crackers, Volume 1 (Poems by Ogden Nash) 1.The Panther 2.The Cow 3.The Firefly Animal Crackers, Volume 2 (Poems by Ogden Nash) 1.The Canary 2.The Eel 3.The Kangaroo The City and the Sea (poems by E. E. Cummings) 1.i walked the boulevard 2.the moon is hiding in her hair 3.maggie and millie and molly and may 4.as is the sea marvelous 5.little man in a hurry Cloudburst (poem by Octavio Paz) Enjoy the Silence (arrangement of Martin Gore / Depeche Mode song of same name) Five Hebrew Love Songs (poem by Hila Plitmann) 1.Temuna (Picture) 2.Kala Kalla (Light Bride) 3.Larov (Mostly) 4.Eyze Sheleg! (What snow!) 5.Rakut (Tenderness) Fly to Paradise (Rewrite of "Bliss" from Paradise Lost for Virtual Choir 4, unpublished) Glow (Commissioned by Disney for the World of Color show) Goodnight Moon (chorus and piano) Her Sacred Spirit Soars (poem by Charles Anthony Silvestri) Leonardo Dreams of His Flying Machine (libretto by Charles Anthony Silvestri) Little Birds (poem by Octavio Paz) little tree (poem by E. E. Cummings) Lux Aurumque (poem by Edward Esch; translated into Latin by Charles Anthony Silvestri) (also set for male chorus) Nox Aurumque (poem by Charles Anthony Silvestri) Oculi Omnium The Seal Lullaby (poem by Rudyard Kipling) She Weeps Over Rahoon (poem by James Joyce) Sleep (originally a setting of Robert Frost's poem, "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening"; for copyright reasons29 the published version uses a specially-written text by Charles Anthony Silvestri) Sleep, My Child (Choral transcription from Paradise Lost: Shadows and Wings) The Stolen Child (setting of a poem by W. B. Yeats, commissioned in 2008 by the National Youth Choirs of Great Britain and The King's Singers for their respective 25th and 40th anniversaries) This Marriage (poem by Jalal al-Din Rumi) Three Flower Songs 1.I Hide Myself (poem by Emily Dickinson) 2.With a Lily in Your Hand (poem by Federico García Lorca) 3.Go, Lovely Rose (poem by Edmund Waller) Three Songs of Faith (poems by E. E. Cummings) 1.i will wade out 2.hope, faith, life, love 3.i thank You God for most this amazing day30 Water Night (poem by Octavio Paz; translated by Muriel Rukeyser) When David Heard (from II Samuel 18:33) Winter (poem by Edward Esch) What If (lyrics by David Norona and Eric Whitacre) SSA choral She Weeps Over Rahoon (text by James Joyce) Five Hebrew Love Songs (poem by Hila Plitmann) The Seal Lullaby (text by Rudyard Kipling) I Thank You God (text by E. E. Cummings) TTBB choral Lux Aurumque (poem by Edward Esch, translated into Latin by Charles Anthony Silvestri) The Seal Lullaby (text by Rudyard Kipling) Orchestral A Boy and a Girl Deep Field Equus Godzilla Eats Las Vegas Goodnight Moon (strings, harp, soprano) Lux Aurumque October The River Cam Water Night Winter Winter (for strings, choir and sitar) Solo voice The City and the Sea (poems by E. E. Cummings) Goodnight Moon (poem by Margaret Wise Brown) Five Hebrew Love Songs (poem by Hila Plitmann) Music theatre Paradise Lost: Shadows and Wings, musical Other arrangements Rak HaHatchala (Only the Beginning) Five Hebrew Love Songs; for soprano voice, solo violin, piano Film and television Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, co-composer (with Hans Zimmer) of the Mermaid Theme and choral segments References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c Lux Aurumque on YouTube 2.Jump up ^ Canadian TV April 2010. Accessed 2 May 2010 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Hyperion Records profile 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Composers On Composing For Band, Volume 2. Ed. Mark Camphouse, GIA Publications, 2004, ISBN 9781579993856 pp. 253–262 5.Jump up ^ Audio interview with Whitacre – BBC 29 June 2008 Accessed 14 July 2010 6.Jump up ^ Light & Gold 7.Jump up ^ Official website 8.Jump up ^ Paradise Lost: Shadows and Wings 9.Jump up ^ Soaring Leap 10.Jump up ^ TED Talk 11.Jump up ^ http://ericwhitacre.com/wp-content/uploads/Light-and-Gold_Oct-2010_Launch-Release.pdf 12.Jump up ^ Allison, John (10 August 2015). "Prom 32: Eric Whitacre, review: 'overstayed its welcome'". The Telegraph. Retrieved 19 August 2016. 13.Jump up ^ Shrock, Dennis (Mar 2009). Choral Repertoire. Oxford University Press (USA). p. 761. ISBN 978-0-19-532778-6. 14.Jump up ^ Sleep – Eric Whitacre – Message and Singing from Britlin on YouTube 15.Jump up ^ http://www.npr.org/2011/04/06/135181815/theyve-never-met-but-2000-singers-perform-together 16.Jump up ^ Introduction to the Virtual Choir on YouTube 17.Jump up ^ Niccum, Jon (9 April 2010). "Net Worth: Viral choral video traces roots to Lawrence encounter". LJWorld. Retrieved 12 January 2011. 18.Jump up ^ Sleep on YouTube 19.Jump up ^ Water Night on YouTube 20.Jump up ^ Virtual Choir 21.Jump up ^ 1 22.Jump up ^ Chorus America. "Eric Whitacre Wins Grammy's "Best Choral Performance"". Light and Gold. Retrieved 18 March 2012. 23.Jump up ^ "Help! – Blog – Eric Whitacre". EricWhitacre.com. 30 July 2011. Retrieved 26 May 2012. 24.Jump up ^ Smith, Steve (16 June 2010). "A Juggernaut Rolls Into Carnegie, Chorus in Tow". The New York Times. Retrieved 12 January 2011. 25.Jump up ^ BCM International 26.Jump up ^ 2 27.Jump up ^ http://acda.org/page.asp?page=brock_pieces, Retrieved March 2016 28.Jump up ^ "54th Annual GRAMMY Awards Nominees And Winners". GRAMMY.com. Retrieved 26 May 2012. 29.Jump up ^ Whitacre's own foreword to Sleep, Walton Music, 2002 30.Jump up ^ full text of i thank You God for most this amazing day. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Eric Whitacre. Official website Biography on Hyperion Records NPR Review of Cloudburst and choral audio Eric Whitacre write-up on The Telegraph Eric talking at TED about the virtual choir Classical Archives Interview Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century classical composers Category:21st-century classical composers Category:American male classical composers Category:American classical composers Category:University of Nevada, Las Vegas alumni Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Pupils of David Diamond (composer) Category:20th-century American musicians Category:21st-century American musicians